Fate's Fortune
by DuchessofErat
Summary: Aidan Namir is an mundane girl with a mundane life, her only escape being her fantasy books. So, when a road sign changes her life, she's overjoyed at the chance, but it does create some problem, especially when your own mother could be your worst enemy.
1. Road Signs to Tolnedra

(A/N- This sort of struck me while I was in the car on my way to a Britney Spears concert with my sister and parents. There'll be more later, but, for now, its just this.....Hope you like it! ^_^))  
  
  
  
  
Aidan Trina Namir was not pleased.  
  
She had sworn she wasn't going to go to this concert. She had sworn her parents would not drag her, sworn by Belar and Aldur, Aphrael, Dweia, and all the other Gods her parents knew nothing about.  
  
But, of course, her vows were ignored. She scowled in the backseat, a well-worn copy of Polgara The Sorceress in her hands. Torak's teeth, she'd give anything to be in a David Edding's book right now, especially in the Mallorean or Elenium series. She'd ride with the Algars through sunsplashed plains, or train with Pandions in the Cimmura chapterhouse, the only woman ever admitted--  
  
"Aidan, would you stop scowling so much? It's only a concert, after all."  
  
She glared. "Mom, I would really prefer not to hear some Elvis impostor warble "Blue Suede Shoes". You're the one who made me come, remember?"  
  
Her mother frowned disapprovingly. "You've been reading those Eddie books again. haven't you?"   
  
Aidan groaned. "Eddings, mother. David Eddings. Not "Eddie"."  
  
"Whatever." Her mother paused a minute. " What's this?"  
  
Aidan glanced up at the signs for a minute, then blinked, not sure if she was seeing things right. "Tol Honeth, five leagues," she read in a whisper. "Cimmura ten...."  
  
Her mother frowned at a road map. trying to figure out where they were. "I don't remember this is the directions....I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, I just...."  
  
"Mother," said Aidan suddenly. "Take the Tol Honeth exit." It sounded silly, to be sure, but after all, it sounded promising.  
  
Her mother dubiously obeyed. "I hope you're right....."  
  
Ignoring her mother, Aidan stared out the window as the landscape slowly changed from a night-enclosed concrete barrier to a paved road surrounded by trees. The Imperial Highway, her mind registered. She rolled down the window, heart pounding.  
  
She was here. Really here.  
  
"Halt!" A knight dressed in armor rode up suspiciously as her mother slowed. "What business hath thou in fair Arendia, and what chicanery be this?," he demanded, taking off his helmet. His black hair fell freely, and his bearing was regal.  
  
Aidan gasped. "Sir Mandorallen!"  
  
The Mimbrate stared at her. "Have we met?," he inquired.  
  
She shook her head. "No, but I've read all about you, and Lelldorin, and Garion, and Polgara, Silk and Barak, Hettar and Durnik, Ce' Nedra and Belgarath--"  
  
He held up a hand in puzzlement. "My Lady, I beg of you, please bestow upon me kindness and not tie my mind in knots with thou cryptic speech. Instead, wilt thou and thy companion consent to see Their Majesties, King Korodullin and Queen Mayaserana?"  
  
Aidan's eyes went wide. A meeting with Korodullin and Mayaserana! "Will I get to meet Lelldorin too?," she asked eagerly.  
  
A faint smile touched the knights lips. "Yea, it may be e'en as you inquire, the Baron of Wildantor shall be at the palace." He then cast a plaintive look at their car. "And wouldst thou be so kind as to step away from thy -- er-- "  
  
"Car," she supplied.  
  
"Car," he agreed, " and take a mount to the palace? Tis but a short way," he added quickly. Then he looked past her to her mother, who was pale and visibly shaken. "Art thou unwell, my Lady?," he asked gently.  
  
Aidan cast a glance at her mother, then stepped out of the car. "She'll be fine, good knight," she assured him, curtsying the best she could in a short skirt.   
  
"Ai-Aidan, what is going on?," her mother quavered.   
  
"Oh, nothing, Mother," Aidan said cheerily. "We're just going to be escorted to the palace of King Korodullin and Queen Mayaserana of Arendia. This is Sir Mandorallen, by the way, the Baron of Vo Mandor." She glanced from her mothers startled face to Mandorallen's confused one.   
  
"To the palace then?," she suggested brightly, climbing on a horse Mandorallen had brought. She laughed as they both helplessly shrugged, and reined her horse in.  
  
This was going to be so much fun.  
  
((So, as Gher would say in ROA, I done good? Please R/R! Thankies!)) 


	2. Voice of Necessity

((A/N Chapter Two!! Yes, I know the first part sucked.......but please bear with me....oh, the setting is post-Mallorean series by the way. ^_^() Ehehe...I guess I forgot about that. Enjoy!))  
  
  
Boring. Mayaserana, joint ruler of all Arendia, was bored.  
  
She had tried everything. Counting flagstones on the floor, counting courtiers she would like to squash like bugs, even flicking dust particles off of her throne, but nothing worked.  
  
So it was with great relief when Sir Mandorallen, Baron of Vo Mandor, entered the throne room in the company of others.   
  
Queen Mayaserana stared at the two ladies with Mandorallen, appalled and intrigued by the clothing they wore. The older one, the girl's mother she assumed, wore a skirt that only reached to halfway below her knees, and obviously was not of normal make. Her tunic, if that's what you would call it, was white with "The King" written on it, and she wore spectacles, something reserved for the scholarly population and not a normal citizen. The lady had short blonde hair, which was frizzy and resembled a triangle around her face. Mayaserana had not been queen long, but judged the lady to be fairly middle class.  
  
The girl, however, was in sharp contrast to her mother. She wore a short black skirt, showing off her envious legs, and a black sleeveless top accentuated her pale skin, almost resembling a Nadrak woman. Her eyes were a crystalline blue, and her hair a lustrous blue-black, which fell in a silky cascade just below her shoulders.  
  
"Your Majesties, may I present, uh---" Mandorallen looked questioningly to the blonde woman.  
  
" A-Anita Namir," the woman half-whispered tremblingly.  
  
" My Lady, Anita Namir," Mandorallen boomed, "And----"  
  
"Aidan Namir," the girl supplied.  
  
"And Lady Aidan Namir, citizens of the fair kingdom of-- of --"  
  
"America."  
  
"America," he finished lamely.  
  
Mayaserana covered her mouth, smuggling a giggle at the knight's discomfort. For a moment she felt almost jealous of the Baroness Nerina, and looked sadly to her own husband, the newly crowned King Korodullin of Arendia. She sighed to herself, wishing political marriages weren't so--- so--- so, well, political.  
  
"We thank thou kindly, sir Mandorallen," Korodullin intoned formally, " and we are once again reminded of thine chivalry and honor. As such-----"  
  
Mayaserana smothered a yawn. Typical Mimbrate flattery and foolishness.  
  
"---- inquire the reason for thou gracing our presence with these divine ladies, as our curiosity hath been stirred," Korodullin continued, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Mandorallen coughed, and signaled to some unseen being at the door. Moments later, the door swung open, and a large machine brought in, supported by a set of wheels. Mayaserana drew in a breath sharply.   
  
"What is it?," she breathed, staring at its shiny cast.  
  
"A car, Your Majesty," the girl spoke up. She smiled wryly. "I guess you could refer to it as a horseless carriage." She paused. "Equipped with all the latest accessories, of course," she added, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
Mayaserana frowned even as her husband hopped from his throne eagerly to look at it. She rolled her eyes. Men and machinery. She thought of it as foolery, but then, she supposed, men probably thought the same of fashion. She brightened upon the thought of fashion. And these poor ladies would need something decent to wear, most surely.....  
  
"My ladies," she said formally, yet with a touch of friendliness in her voice, " What would you say to a nice hot bath and some decent clothes?"  
  
The girl, Aidan, smiled at her and curtsied. "We would be honored, Your Majesty."  
  
~*~  
  
Aidan stared at herself in the mirror, letting her giddiness envelope her, and feeling a strange tug at her mind. She frowned, the heard a voice.  
  
'Well, I wondered how long it would take you to get here', it observed dryly.  
  
She dropped her comb, startled. "You're the voice of Necessity, aren't you?," she asked, mind whirling.  
  
'Am I really that predictable?'  
  
"Well, I've kind of read all about you and your counterpart," she reminded him, picking up her comb.  
  
'Fascinating. Now, when you get out there tonight, Mayaserana's going to parade you around for all she's worth. As soon as you have a spare minute, insist upon going to Riva. Say some sort of Belgarathy thing.'  
  
"Belgarathy?," she inquired, amused.  
  
'You know what I mean. Oh and, by the way, Polgara will be arriving tonight for the ball. Talk to her about this."  
  
"I'm not the Child of Light or anything, am I?," she asked apprehensively.  
  
'At the moment, no. Now go do what I told you.'  
  
"What do you mean, not at the moment?," she demanded, then realized the voice was gone. Aidan ran the comb through her hair again, feeling a bit suspicious of this whole adventure. Of all people Necessity could have chosen, it picked her, an ordinary fifteen-year old girl, plucking her out of her mundane day-to-day world and into a land she had worshipped since her sixth grade.  
  
Suddenly this all seemed very absurd to her. This could not be real. How could there be an exit along the highway to Tol Honeth that put you on the Imperial Highway in Arendia? It just wasn't possible. Arendia and Tolnedra didn't exist. They were simply lands in a book, not reality.  
  
A dream. This must be some wonderful dream that would end soon. Aidan pinched herself, and immediatly tears sprung to her eyes. No, not a dream. She rubbed the offended skin, wincing at the sharpness of her nails and sighed.  
  
It looked like she was going to Riva.  
  
  
  
((Ok, Ok, I know, these chapters are short, but they're the only way I'll get this written. Oh, and don't be surprised if another chapter doesnt show up for an eternity. Im technically grounded off the comp, but what mother doesnt know, wont hurt her, right? So anyways, thankies for reading and please review! ^_^)) 


	3. Sorceress and Socializing

((Wow, Chap 3 finally up!! I know, I know, it's VERY Mary-Sue-ish, but, hey, everyone needs a few vices, as our beloved Belgarath repeatedly states. I'm just out to have a little fun, is all. Oh, and anyone notice my chapter titles aren't very creative? I apologize for that....Oh well, read on, and some people may pick up on a foreshadowing here... hopefully, anyways, I was rather obvious...Oh yeah, almost forgot, all chars 'cept Aidan and her mother belong to David Eddings, and the lands are his too. I'm keeping the road sign, however. And the car.))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said Prince Geran of Riva will be attending the ball tonight."  
  
Aidan groaned.  
  
Polgara the Sorceress, Duchess of Erat, Daughter of The Eternal Man, wife of The Man With Two Lives, and mother of two, calmly regarded the newest in her little flock of lost sheep.   
  
"You really shouldn't groan, dear," she advised. "It absolutely sets my teeth on edge."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Are we really going to argue?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Don't ever say that again."  
  
Aidan stared at her, eyes suddenly going very wide. "Oh, my God....."  
  
Polgara glanced at her placidly. "And which one was that dear? There are several, you know."  
  
"You-- you-- you're just a character in an imaginary world, and I-- I'm hallucinating.....This is insane....I .... You.... How did.......Necessity......Final EVENT...... Korim........ Imaginary..... should.... no need....."  
  
Polgara rose from her chair, walked over to the trembling girl, and rather sharply slapped her cheek.  
  
The girl's eyes focused, and she stared at the sorceress with a mix of hurt, indignation, and submission. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Polgara sat down and continued her needlework. "Since you boast that you've studied us for years, you'll remember how Vella slapped Ce'Nedra out of a bout of hysterics on the search for Geran. I decided maybe this was another time when shock treatment was a good idea." She paused, a smile threatening her lips.   
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. You just remind me somewhat of what Garion may have been like had he been born a girl, that's all." She smiled, obviously reliving those quiet years on Faldor's farm.  
  
"Lady Polgara?"  
"Yes, Aidan?"  
  
She hesitated. "Do you think Geran will like me?"  
  
Somewhere in the distance, a bell tolled, and Polgara smiled. "I'm sure of it, dear. Now, let's get you into something nice. I believe a have a blue dress that will make you look absolutely stunning."  
  
~*~  
  
Girls, Prince Geran decided mournfully, were out to get him.  
  
Everywhere he went, hopeful girl after hopeful girl waylaid him in thier low-cut gowns, proclaiming in sibilant whispers how they had worshipped him from afar, how they had not seen another boy since they first laid eyes on him. This, Geran suspected, was a lie.  
  
"All hail Crown Prince of Riva and Next Guardian of the Orb, his Highness Prince Geran!"  
  
Geran really wished they would stop doing that whenever he walked into a room. Yet he still entered the hall filled with young women and took his customary place at the king's table.  
  
"Hail, Her Grace, The Duchess of Erat, Polgara the Sorceress!"  
  
Aunt Pol stepped in, a strange girl beside her. Geran noticed the herald whispering with her, and then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Hail, my Lady and honored guest of King Korodullin and Queen Mayaserana, Aidan of Namir!"  
  
Geran was oblivious to the introduction of the Baroness of Vo Somewhere as he watched the girl and his Aunt Pol take seats on either side of him, the girl looking suddenly very shy. He also noticed, flushing, that her bodice set off some of her more feminine attributes rather nicely.  
  
"Say something, Geran, don't just sit there and stare. It isn't polite." Geran wasn't surprised that his Aunt Pol would remind him of his manners.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Pol," he responded automatically. He turned to the girl, who was watching courtiers fawn over the royalty with an amused look. "So, hello," he said, trying to make it sound light-hearted.  
  
The girl's attention snapped back to him, and he could see a faint flash of wariness replaced with recognition in her eyes. "Hello, Prince Geran," she said demurely, eyes on her plate. "'Tis an honor."  
  
He made a face. "If you so much as utter a 'thou'----" he broke off, realizing how churlish and improper that seemed. After all, he hardly knew her, and already he was threatening something.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Thou."  
  
His lower lip began to tremble, and he widened his eyes, a look he had learned from his mother. "That's it," he quavered. "I'm going to cry."  
  
She laughed. "Isn't it a little unorthodox for the Guardian of the Orb to cry over such a little thing?"  
  
"Ah, that's it then," he said mournfully. "You're almost starting to sound like a Mimbrate."  
  
"Oh, go stuff a sock in it," she said tartly, then her face paled and blushed, her eyes suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I apologize, your Highness," she whispered.  
  
"Geran." He looked at his Aunt Pol inquiringly, about to talk to the poor girl.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Pol?"  
  
"Tell her she's coming to Riva with us." Her eyes were distant, and her voice as if it came from a mile away.  
  
He blinked. "Yes, Aunt Pol." He turned back to Aidan-- when did he start thinking of her as Aidan?-- and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She raised her face, obviously having gained her composure back.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lady. I should be apologizing," he said, trying to sound very winning. "As a matter of fact, I am so very sorry, I would like for you to come to Riva with I and Aunt-- I mean, Lady Polgara after our stay here."  
  
She blinked, opened her mouth, blinked again, closed her mouth, and then opened it again. She must have had good face muscles. "I would be delighted, if that's what your Highness prefers."  
  
"My Highness does prefer."  
  
She laughed again, then sighed, suddenly looking very tired and distant. "Do you know, I think I may be getting a little travel-weary," she murmured, blinking slowly. "I---" With that, she collapsed.  
  
Geram automatically caught her, and picked her up, making his excuses to the throng of people. Once enough ladies had fainted themselves, and enough knights vowing to assure thier convenience, Geran headed for the doors, trying not to think about the way she smelled.  
  
That gown was really rather nice.  
  
Geran resolutely pushed that thought out of his mind and marched purposefully forward, ears flaming.  
  
  
((Hehe. I love doing that to boys. Oh well, R/R and tell me what you think!!)) 


	4. Musings by the Confused

((A/N- I know, I know, Im going way too fast!!! but I just want to get this thing chucked out. Im going to re-do it though, when I get it done, so don't worry. This chapter mainly is just Aidan feeling sorry for herself, and not really all that important. The only significant addition is probably the appearance of Polgara and Durnik's twins. Oh well, enough yapping. If you want a disclaimer, its in one of the other chapters. Enjoy!...(or at least try..) ))  
  
Okay, Ce'Nedra just gave me this diary to write in. It's been a week since that feast, and somehow we got to Riva just yesterday. Doesn't a sea trip like this take longer? Oh well, the point is we're in Riva now and Ce'Nedra wants me to write. So I'll please her. Here goes.  
  
This is insane. Oh well.  
  
Dear Diary, (is this what they write??)  
  
What am I doing here? I'm an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life, and a mother who is obsessed with Elvis. I'm in love with rock music and fantasy, and get your normal Bs and Cs. I'm not supposed to be here, saving this world. I'm supposed to be at parties and cramming all night, not going to court and feasting all night.  
  
How did I get here? Well, obviously by that exit. But how did that get there? Can anyone else get through it, or am I and my mother the only ones? And why, of all of my favorite fantasies, why the Belgariad/Mallorean? What's next, the Elenium/Tamuli? Maybe the Redemption of Althalus. My God, I can't believe I'm actually writing this.  
  
Or should I say Gods? I'm so confused about this. Polcirra and Polsara, or Cirra and Sara, have shown me around and come up with a reason for all of this, but it still eludes even them. And they're pretty smart too, being the daughters of Polgara and Durnik. Maybe I'll have to ask Belgarath about it.  
  
And what about mother? She doesn't seem to be adjusting well. She squeaks and jumps anytime someone tries to talk to her, and she locks herself in her chambers more and more. Maybe Lady Polgara will help her. I hope so.  
  
Oh well, it's almost time for the ball. Ce'Nedra is bent on dressing me up like a china doll, and I think I'll let her indulge herself. Oh, am I confused.   
  
Do I want to go home? Well, not really.  
  
But I wish someone could explain this.  
  
Yours Truly Confused,  
  
Aidan Trina Namir.  
  
  
(So there you have it, Aidan is feeling sorry for herself. Typical teenager, as my mother would say. And I've just been ungroundeded again, so chapters should appear sooner. Oh, and Steph , I'll write a ROA fic for you if you ask nicely enough.:) )) 


	5. Revealing Revelations

((A/N- Well, time for Installment 5. A new Prophecy for you, and some new yet familiar characters as well. And some fairly earth-shattering revelations on Aidan's part. Some of you who are fond of the leader of the Mallorean Empire may pick up on the near-death scene. Oh dear, I think I said too much. Oh well. Anyways, the disclaimer is on another chapter somewhere, go look it up of you really want to hear that nothing belongs to me except Aidan, her mother, and the CAR. The car is MINE. Hehe ^___^ ))  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is she? And just where did she come from? You neglected to tell me that, you know."  
  
"She's fine. Now get out of my hair, Old Wolf, I know how to take care of someone. As for where she came from, all I know is she mentioned an 'America' once or twice."  
  
Belgarath grunted. "Well, I've got a bit of news."  
  
Polgara raised an eyebrow. "You've always got news, father."  
  
"This may be fairly earth-shattering, Pol. It appears there's been another division in the Destiny."  
  
"What are you talking about, old man?," she said sharply. "And is this why you want her to go with us to Riva so badly?"  
  
Belgarath looked at his daughter seriously. "Actually, yes it is why, Pol," he said gravely. He thrust a piece of paper into her hand, "Zakath was having religious experiences, and this is what became of it. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now...." He made a helpless gesture.  
  
She read it aloud. "And behold, shall appear the Child of New Light, The One From Elsewhere. That which hath been displaced shall be returned, but in doing so shall cross universes, and must mend them before continuing." She looked up, eyebrow raised. "This is fairly common prophecy, father," she said speculatively.  
  
"Read on, Pol," he urged her. "Down a bit."  
  
"And the one who hath taken in the One from Elsewhere shall find a false comfort in the Prophecy of New Night. Between the two must the Guardian of the Orb choose, and in doing so be binded unto they for all the rest of time. Once this choice hath been made, the Child of New Light shalt take the Knight Protector, the Archer, Guide, Son of the Bear, the Godslayer, the Eternal Man and his daughter, the Man With Two Lives, the Daughters of Sorcery, and The Empty One. Journeying also with them shall be the Daughter of Angarak."  
  
"Should thou choose the Child of New Light, Guardian, guard well the One from Elsewhere, lest they be incapacitated by the rift of mother and child." Polgara looked up at her father shrewdly. "And I suppose Aidan here is the One from Elsewhere, the Son of the Bear is Unrak, and the Daughters of Sorcery the twins? But who is the Daugher of Angarak?"  
  
Belgarath nodded. "To the best of my knowledge. As for the Daughter, no idea. Now, " he said, making his way to the door, "this is getting very tiring.I'm going to go find the ale barrel." He pulled the door shut, cutting off Polgara's scathing lecture. She sighed, looked back to the sleeping girl, and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh, little one," she mused sadly. "What a heavy burden to lay on such delicate shoulders." She patted her arm and rose to prepare a bath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"No! Entirely out of the question."  
  
"Pwease?"  
  
Aidan glared at her two newfound friends, shaking her head adamantly."I don't care if he's your cousin, you're wrong."  
  
Polcirra and Polsara exchanged an amused look. Obviously they were going to have fun with this one.   
  
"Oh, come on, Aidan. He was staring at you the whole time you were getting off Grennik's ship. He didn't even wince when Beldaran took a flying leap at him," coaxed Cirra gently. Sara nodded, blonde hair bobbing.  
  
Their raven haired friend shook her head again. "I don't care. All the boys at home stare at me too."  
  
Sara blinked. "No offense, but why?"  
  
Aidan laughed. "Because they think I'm strange, that's why. In fact -------" Aidan broke off quite suddenly as she began coughing. She clutched at her chest, rocking back and forth, eyes wide. Cirra leapt to her feet.  
  
"Aidan, Aidan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shush, Cirra!" Sara quickly translocated the three of them to Polgara's room, startling thier mother out of brushing her hair. The sorceress hurried over, face grim as Aidan writhed, breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
"How quickly did this start?," Polgara asked briskly as she began checking Aidan's pulse.  
  
"Just now," Sara, the cooler-headed of the twins replied. "We were talking, and then she started going into this spasm.Do you have any idea what it is?"  
  
Polgara shook her head grimly. "Cirra, go get your grandfather and cousin. This is going to take a while."  
  
~*~  
  
Floating.  
  
She was floating, slow and free. She did not know who she was; she did not care. All that mattered was this wonderful freedom, this world so empty of constraints.  
  
....Remember....  
  
She did not want to.  
  
.....It is not your time. Get up......  
  
Suddenly, she shot through the tunnel, memories passing in a blur. A baby, born to loving parents. A dark haired man and a golden haired woman held the baby, smiling, standing in a room built with marble...... The memory faded, but then a new scene began. A dark nursery, a baby sleeping. A dark form crept in, and lifted the baby..Supressing a laugh, the form darted out the window.... An explosion, a shot in the dark, light coming back on a quiet street, the baby crying on the doorstep.... A woman came to the door, picked up the child.....   
  
It was her mother.  
  
She remembered, remembered. She was not Aidan Namir, she was Aidan, Aidan on Mallorea. Her mother was not Anita Namir, her mother was Cyradis of Mallorea...   
  
She screamed in pain as something ripped through her mind, no, NO, it hurt so bad!! She writhed as something, something dark, clutched at her mind, threatened to rip it apart with claws blacker than the heart of the Dark.... It was the Dark!!  
  
She resisted, resisted, and finally broke free...... Free!  
  
~*~  
  
"We've got her back!"  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Geran, she's fine. She's pulling through."  
  
Geran looked on at the scene, his hand on Wolf's head, seeking comfort. The scene had not been pretty. The eight of them stood around, each holding thier breath. Polgara the Sorceress, the most beautiful woman in the world. Belgarath the Sorcerer, mightier than any king. Belgarion, King of Riva and the Godslayer. Ce 'Nedra, Queen of the World. Polcirra and Polsara, the Daughters of Sorcery. And Geran, Crown Prince of Riva.  
  
They had all worked furiously to keep her breathing during her seizure, now finally able to take a breath as the girl began to quiet down and breath on her own again. Geran clutched a piece of Wolf's fur tightly, not letting go of the last bit of security he had left.  
  
They all drew in a breath as Aidan's eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth, voice clear and steady.  
  
"I remember."  
  
  
((WOOHOO! There we go!! Don't mind me, I'm a bit silly tonight. TOO many M&Ms...Anyways, R/R, and tell me what you think!! Love, Duchess.)) 


	6. Lineage and Love

((A/N- Well, here we are again. I really cant believe this fic has made it so far. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! It's all because of you guys I even attmepted to take this any further, The reviews are what fuels this, so keep 'em coming!! ^__^ Hehe. Well, love you all, and enjoy!! PS- Disclaimer is on Chap. 2. I looked it up. ^_~ ))  
  
  
"Remember what, dear?"  
  
They all stared at the sorceress and the girl, not knowing what to expect. Aidan looked back, a new sort of firmness on her face and in her voice. "I remember who I am."  
  
"And who is that, dear?" Polgara regarded her patient, sounding very much like a lawyer to the rest of them. Geran winced at how coolly calm his Aunt Pol seemed. Aidan watched her, her eyes questioning but calm.  
  
"Aidan of Mallorea."  
  
There was a sharp breath in the room, and everyone turned to look at Ce 'Nedra. "Zakath and Cyradis' baby!," she exclaimed. "It's you! I've got to write, right away!" The little queen turned to run off, but her husband caught her first. She struggled as he held her firmly in place, face somber.  
  
"Ce 'Nedra, I think we should hear what Grandfather and Aunt Pol have to say first." Garion looked up at the two, eyes communicating a silent question.  
  
"Just tell Zakath to come to Riva right away, and bring Cyradis," he said shortly, beginning to pace. "This explains it...This explains it all," he muttered. "The abduction from the palace at Mal Zeth, the new Prophecy, why it chose Zakath.... He looked up at Geran sharply, calculatingly, then went back to pacing. "Get the others in here. Now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Off to save the world again? How splendid!"  
  
"Shut up, Silk."  
  
Prince Kheldar flashed the Eternal Man an irrestistable grin. "What's the matter, Belgarath? Don't you like saving the world?," he asked innocently.  
  
Belgarath grunted. "As a matter of fact, no, I don't. So shut up, Silk."  
  
"Whatever you say, Ancient One."  
  
"And drop the Ancient."  
  
"Yes, Ancient One."  
  
"All right, children, enough playing." Polgara entered the room, looking at the assemblage of people in the room. "Where's Zakath and Unrak?," she asked, scanning the faces in the room. "And Velvet, why did you come?"  
  
" Because he did." Velvet jerked a finger at her husband, eyes narrowed. Silk gulped, and then she turned her gaze back to Polgara, expression sunny and cheerful. "Unrak is wherever there's an ale barrel, and Zakath is still out on that ship." Polgara followed the girl's finger out the window, where, sure enough, there was a ship, the Emperor and Empress of Mallorea standing at the prow.  
  
Meanwhile, Aidan stood at a window, watching the Emperor and Empress, the Prince of Riva standing quietly beside her. "Regrets?"  
  
Aidan shook her head. "Not so much regrets... It's just....I've been living a lie my whole life," she said softly, blinking back tears. "There have been so many times I was sure I was never meant to be anything more than an ordinary girl, just another somebody....And now I'm the next Empress of Mallorea..." She shook her head, her blue eyes shading into a grey color.  
  
Geran took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder, bracing himself for maybe a slap or a startled exclamation. But none came. Instead, she seemed to relax, mustering up some semblance of courage.  
  
"All right. I think I'm ready."  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it Belgarath?," Zakath snapped. "I told you, I wanted to stay home as much as I can. Ever since Adrian disappeared, I'm done saving the world."  
  
"No, actually you're not." Belgarath stared the Emperor of Mallorea directly in the eye. "You are going to save the world once more, and you are going to get your daughter back."  
  
Zakath choked on his glass of water, accidentally spewing some on the floor. "What do you mean, get her back?," he demanded, eyes wild. "It's been fourteen years. She's gone, and----"  
  
But he was cut short as a beautiful raven-haired girl walked in the room, dressed in a low-cut gown of navy blue. Her eyes were gemstone blue, and her bearing regal. She entered on the arm of the Prince of Riva, her hair freely flowing down her back. Zakath stared.  
  
"Zakath, meet Aidan. Or maybe we should call her Adrian?"  
  
"Father?" The girl's eyes were wide, and her lower lip trembled. Silent communication flashed between the two sets of eyes, wonder and sadness, bitterness and joy. Wordlessly, Zakath opened his arms, and Adrian rushed in, the two finally both feeling as if they were back, back to the way things should be.  
  
Geran watched, his heart doing funny little acrobatics. He might have even laughed, had the muscle not reached his throat.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"" A hand was on his shoulder, and Geran looked at his grandfather. The man seemed suddenly very old and wise, his eyes twinkling in good humor. "Treasure these moments, Geran," he said seriously to the young man. "Life is made up of the little thing. Oh sure," he said, waving his hands, "Saving the world can be an important task, but this is why we do it. For this." He gestured once more the the two embracing figures in the room.   
  
"I think I have another reason, Grandfather," Geran said quietly.  
~*~  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Adrian looks up into my face and smiles. "Why certainly," she answers, standing and allowing me to lead her to the dance floor. There's no need for words as we swing out. We aren't even Geran and Adrian anymore. We are just.....we are.  
  
I hold her, and all the world is right. In this slender girl , I could swear, maybe even like Zandramas, all the starry universe is contained within. No, not like Zandramas. She's too pure, too sweet and beautiful. Do I love her? Yes.  
  
She walked into my life but a short time ago, but I've fallen under her spell from the first moment I laid eyes on her. Her crystal blue eyes have ensnared me, brought me under this wave of emotions. I don't care who she is, I love her.  
  
And you know what?  
  
She loves me too.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is surprising."  
  
"Garion, is that all you have to say?"  
  
"Would you rather have me say 'Gee, Zakath, looks like Mallorea and Riva are going to be joined' ?...............You didn't have to choke like that."  
  
"Garion, please. The very idea is likely to send every Alorn into the deep end. What you're suggesting is pure lunacy."  
  
"They don't seem to think so. They're in love. That'll make everything work."  
  
"I hope you're right....Just for the sake of arguement."  
  
"Trust me on this, Zakath. I've got it on the very best authority that love conquers all."  
  
"Oh? Who told you that?"  
  
"Ce'Nedra."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
  
((A/N- So, you like? The conversation at the end wasn't even planned, I just had the idea and liked it. So, there you are!! A little fluffy towards the end, I know, and I don't think I sounded too much like Geran. Oh well. We all make mistakes. But, hope you like it!!   
Love,   
Duchess )) 


	7. Distracting and Distraught

((A/N- It's your favorite little scary person, back again! This story's become my central point of interest for the past two weeks, in case anyone is wondering why chapters keep popping up. Well, anyways, I have to go soon, so this not is bound to be short N sweet. Disclaimer on Chap. 2. Luv ya!))  
  
"You have no say in this!"  
  
"Aidan, please!"  
  
The dark-haired girl whirled around, eyes flashing. "Don't you ever," she snarled, "call me Aidan. My name is Adrian, and you are not my mother. You've never even loved me! All I did in school was try to please you, and if I came home with an A, you wanted an A+! And when I did that, you still weren't satisfied!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Weren't you ever happy with me?"  
  
Anita Namir stared at the child she had taken in so many years ago, who she had raised dutifully. Was she happy with her? At times, yes. At particular school functions, when Aidan had surpassed her classmates. Did she love her?   
  
Did she? Or had she been acting from duty? Anita tried to be warm and motherly, but she came off as strict and...."ickish". And now that that child was revealed to be the daughter of an emperor in a fantasy world, didn't that make Anita the fool?  
  
Of course it did. But then, Anita Namir was a fool. Which was exactly why the young girl fled from her "mother"'s silence.   
  
Anita turned and sighed. Oh, what woes life brought.  
  
~*~  
  
Zakath paced in his room, turning over his thoughts as the girl sat on the bed, her eyes red and tear-streaked. He turned to her, his expression concerned. "Adrian? Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, the sobs coming up again. "Sh...She d-d-d-didn't even ans..answer when I as-asked her if she was ha---- happy w-with meeeee." The sob began again, and Zakath sat down next to his daughter, an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you, " he said, trying to comfort her. "Sometimes it can be hard to confront one's emotions." Adrian nodded, and they just sat quietly for a while.  
  
"How did it happen."  
  
Zakath looked to the girl, startled and the resolution and bluntness in her face. He weighed it with himself, agonizing over whether to tell her. Finally, he decided to tell her all of it.  
  
"Aidan, when you were born, the most of Mallorea rejoiced. Finally, the Emperor had an heir, and the line was safe, for the moment anyways. But, not all of Mallorea was pleased. There was a particular line that didn't want you around. It seems Zandramas had a cousin, Glenthak, who was having imperial ambitions. Zandramas promised him the Imperial Throne, of course, but that little plan ended about the same time our final confrontation did.  
  
"He decided now that even if Zandramas was gone, he was going to get the throne anyways. You were one when it happened." He shut his eyes a moment, and then reopened them. "Cyradis put you to bed one night, and returned immediatly to the royal apartment, because she had had a long day. We went to bed, and that was the last we ever saw of you.  
  
"The next day, Cyradis was inconsolable. I methodically ferreted out anyone involved in your abduction, and just as methodically crucified them. We found Glenthak had been planning this little escapade for months now, and that only served to enrage me further." Zakath closed his eyes again. "He was the last one crucified, and the worst. As the fatal wound was etched into him, he cried out that he would return as the embodiment of nightmares and hosts of demons. Then he died."  
  
Adrian was quiet a few minutes, and then she hugged him fiercely. "I won't ever leave you again, Daddy."  
  
Zakath held her.  
  
~*~  
  
Geran noticed the arrow before anyone else did, the point whizzing directly at the black haired center of his world. Quickly he leapt, and felt the point embed itself in his chest.  
  
"GERAN!!!"  
  
He coughed hazily as the figure knelt beside him, pulling him onto her lap. He looked up through the tears to see a pair of crystal bluesgape at him numbly. "Geran?," those perfect lips whispered. "Geran!"  
  
"I love you, Adrian."  
  
"Noooo!!!"  
  
((A/N- Ok, don't mind me, I just wrote this after totally creaming the other Mock Trial team tonight...Oh well, here you go, PLEASE please review!! Ok? I WUV YOU!! Thank you!! ^__^ Hehe, I'm hyper. Ok, well, thank you!  
Love,  
Duchess.)) 


	8. Healing of the Heart

((A/N- Okay, finally got on the compy again! Honestly, my teachers have been BURYING me in homework up to my eyebrows.. I really want to take this moment to thank all my regular reviewers, Pol and Asilin probably mostly...Thank you all!! Hehe don't mind me...I like to think of all of us little Eddings fanfiction writers as a tight-knit little group...I love you all! Disclaimer is on Voice of Necessity...Onto the chapter!))  
  
  
  
Adrian paced.  
  
And paced.  
  
Paced some more.  
  
Finally, Aunt Pol came out, and there were tears on her face. Wordlessly, she held her arms open to Adrian, and the girl fell into them, face still numb.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adrian."  
  
The girl dre back sharply, her eyes strange. "No," she whispered. "NO." Before Polgara could move to stop her, Adrian had already disappeared into the next room. The sorceress followed, stopping at the doorway and sighing.  
  
No, she would leave the girl to greive in peace.  
  
~*~  
  
Adrian, meanwhile, had found her way into the surgeon's qaurters and pulled Geran into her lap. She looked into his face desperately, feeling something rise within her. It wasn't anger, she knew that. Hopelessness? No, she would never give up on him. Sorrow? No, this was too powerful.  
  
Then she remembered, the one thing she had tried to push aside her whole life as a "normal" person. That way she had made things happen. She remembered her cat, Ruffian, whom had been hit by a car several years back. As she had held the bloodied cat, something had happened and the gash in his belly had healed. She drew upon that power now, now when it mattered most.  
  
Adrian felt a fire run through her veins, like poison through her veins. She directed into the wound the arrow had caused, trying to mend the rent tissue. Adrian concentrated, bending everything she had onto it. She cried out in defeat as it failed, taking a moment to get herself together.  
  
She knew what she was trying to do was dangerous. Dipping into the well once more, she felt the power rise within her, like a balloon. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand over the wound, drawing on everything she had to try and fix it.  
  
Adrian let some of the power flow from her, let some of her life fill up that of his that had drained away. Pain shot to her extremeties, her blood carrying cells of pure fire. She gasped at the pain, but didn't sever the link. She kept at it, mixing some of her with some of him, giving him some of her life, at the same time, some of his mixing into hers.  
  
Finally, he drew a breath, and the wound closed, without so much as a scar to betray the damage. Adrian cut the link, letting her shoulders droop. "Geran," she whispered.  
  
"Adrian.." He looked up, and coughed. "You shouldn't have done that... I'm not worth it..."  
  
"Love conquers all," she managed, and without another word, passed into blissful oblivion.  
~*~  
  
"Well, you've really gone and done it this time, girl." Belgarath crossed his arms, fixing his gaze at the Imperial Princess of Mallorea. "Do you realize you could have killed yourself?"  
  
Adrian shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
Belgarath grunted. "Maybe, but next time, try to be more careful. I'd really rather not lose both of you, you know."  
  
She flashed the old man a grin. "Do you really love us?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment. "Adrian, we need to talk."  
  
"I thought that's what we're doing now."  
  
"Adrian, let's get staright to the point," he cut her off. "It's very obvious you have the Will and the Word. Now you have to learn to use it."  
  
Her eyes bulged. "You're not serious."  
  
"No, actually, I'm Belgarath," he said dryly. "But I do mean what I just said.And now, because of that little stunt you pulled, Geran has it too."  
  
"You mean he didn't before?," she asked. "I thought since he was the Belgarion's sone, it was a given."  
  
"Not necessarily. It was there, but it was dormant. Your blood awakened it."  
  
Adrian leaned back, a bewildered expression on her face. "This is unbelievable," she mumbled. "Amazing..."  
  
Belgarath smiled faintly. "Welcome to the world of Sorcerors, Adrian."  
  
  
  
((Haha! Ok, don't mind me, on a sugar high again. So, please R/R, and Kenzi-Chan and Ashes, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Hehe you guys always keep me laughing when I get all weepy over these fics of mine...oh well, hope everyone enjoyed this!!)) 


	9. Alorns, Arends, and Angaraks, oh my!

(( Well, friends, here we are again. It's Chapter 9, and you've all followed me into the fire and endured my babbling. Thank. You. {Oh yeah, Ashes, sorry about forgetting about the 'Efrats'!} Hehe I also had to write my current fave song in. It's called 'Shine' by Collective Soul, and I own it. And yes, Dolly Parton DID re-do it. Oh well, anyways... This chapter was basically me groping for a way to pack everyone off on thier little adventure. If you want a disclaimer, you should know where to go by now. Now, off you trot and enjoy the story!))  
  
  
"Adrian, how many times do I have to tell you? Get. Packed."  
  
Adrian waved a hand at the her friend, sashaying about the room. "Lay me on the ground, fly me in the sky," she sang, grabbing Sara's hands. "Show me where to look, and tell me what will I find? What will I find?" She twirled, not noticing the long suffering look on Sara's face as she let her hands drop. "Oooooh, Heaven let your light shine down...." She began packing her bag while Cirra perched on her footboard, watching her dance around.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever heard that song before," Cirra said, frowning.  
  
Adrian laughed. "I'd be surprised if you did. It's called 'Shine' by Collective Soul." She paused. "I think Dolly Parton re-did it though," she added.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Adrian laughed. "Just singers...Bards, I guess you could say."  
  
Comprehension slowly dawned on Cirra's face, but she got it all the same. "They sound nice," she said wistfully. "I wish I could hear them.."  
  
Adrian's face lit up. "Hold on," she said excitedly."Mandorallen brought me my CD player from the car." She dove into her trunk, finally bringing a battered slim machine out, with an odd sort of headpiece attached to them. She handed it to Cirra.  
  
"Put these over you ears," she instructured, gesturing to the headset. "The press this button. 'Shine' is the first song..At least, I think it is. I know it is, if this is 'Hints, Allegations and Thing Left Unsaid..But of course, if it's the one Callie burnt for me it's the seventh song..."  
  
"Adrian, you're rambling," Sara interrupted. "Besides, Grandfather's calling. I think it may be time for us to get going if we're leaving for Mallorea." The other two stared at her. Sara smiled a mysterious little smile. "You two did know we were going to Mallorea, right?," she asked sweetly. "We aren't going back to Arendia like you thought. First we're stopping in Cthol Murgos, then off to Mallorea we go."  
  
"Wait," Cirra cut in. "Exactly why are we stopping in Cthol Murgos?" She narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I don't like it there."  
  
Sara shrugged. "Apparently the 'friend in Garion's head' told Grandfather in no uncertain terms we were going to Cthol Murgos. Naturally, Grandfather complained quite a bit, but we all know Grandfather. When he explained it, he tried to pass it off as his idea. Mother and I saw right through him though." She chuckled. "You know Grandfather."  
  
All three laughed, and Adrian had a feeling she had never experienced before; what it was like to have friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we all ready now?"  
  
"Yes, O Ancient One."  
  
"Shut up, Silk."  
  
"My my, ten thousand years definetly has soured your disposition, hasn't it, old friend?"  
  
"It's SEVEN."  
  
"Seventeen, you say? Dear me, where does the time go?"  
  
"All right children, that's about enough," Polgara cut in. Belgarath and Silk both nodded sheepishly, sending Cirra and Adrian into another fit of giggles. The party were all on the deck of Grennik's now, each garbed for the approaching summer months. Adrian looked around at thier little company, frowning.  
  
"Where's Mandorallen and Lelldorin?," she asked Belgarath, pointing to two boys only slightly older than herself. They stood off to one side, talking with Geran and Unrak. "And who are they?"  
  
Belgarath glanced down at her. "That's Mandoral and Larrendin. They're our dear Arends' sons. Apparently the Prophecy neglected to tell us it would be thier sons coming with us and not them themselves." He grunted. "Typical."  
  
Adrian didn't pay any attention to him, instead she was focused on her two new best friends. Cirra and Sara were looking at the Arends kind of funnily, and Adrian swore she heard a bell.  
  
She noticed Durnik at her side, and looked up at him, smiling friendily. He smiled back. "I suppose I've lost them, eh?," he asked her, watching the girls as well. Durnik sighed. "Ah well, part of growing up I guess."  
  
Adrian squeezed his hand,suddenly thinking of Durnik as an uncle. "It'll be all right," she reassured him. He smiled, patted her shoulder, and left. Adrian smiled, watching the rest of thier little company board the ship, barely noticing Greldik and Alona bidding thier son goodbye.  
  
((A/N- Well, it's finally begun on it's original purpose! Shocking, eh? I was sure I'd fall of the plot, but maybe there's still some hope for me. Please R/R, as always!)) 


	10. Daunting Daugher of Angarak

((A/N- Well, I hope no one minds Cirra's whining, because that's how the chapter starts. Oh well, we love her anyways, right? Although I'm rather partial to Cthala myself, as you'll see...oh, and in the last chapter, it was supposed to say I do NOT own Shine, not that I do. Oh God....::twitches as she thinks of the lawsuits:: Ok, I'm better now. Oh well, I really like this chapter, so enjoy!!))  
  
  
"I hate Cthol Murgos, I hate Cthol Murgos, I hate Cthol Murgos..."  
  
"Cirra, quiet."  
  
"I hate Cthol Murgos, I hate--"  
  
"CIRRA."  
  
"Cthol Murgos," Cirra finished lamely.  
  
Adrian chuckled at her two friends as Sara and Cirra began arguing playfully.Adrian watched as Sara began braiding her golden hair, her blue eyes communicating a silent challenge to her sister. Cirra rose to the challenge, her identical features also arguing her case. Adrian watched them bemusedly,a kind of epiphany overcoming her. Most people saw Cirra as the dominant twin, especially in public places. After all, Cirra was the vivacious heartbreaker while Sara was content to curl up in a corner with her book.In actuality, however, it was Sara who controlled the pair, often taking charge in times of emergency.  
  
"A most unseemly place." Mandoral's voice broke into Adrian's thoughts.  
  
"Very perceptive, for a Mimbrate." Adrian looked to the Arend warily, but found him to be grinning widely, his bow still firmly strapped to his back.  
  
"Be nice, children," Cirra laughed.  
  
"Ah, nothing but, dear lady," Larrendin declared, grinning still as he pulled his horse up beside hers. "After all, how canst my heart be troubling in the presence of such infinite grace?:  
  
"It appears to me this wayward Asturian doth, in fact, contain the knowledge of how to speak decently," Mandoral noted, his face absolutely straight.  
  
"He'll manage, I suppose," Sara said wryly.  
  
"Geran, they're making fun of me," Larrendin complained.  
  
"Somehow, I'm almost positive you'll survive, Larrendin." Geran chuckled wickedly. "After all, you're a big strong boy, and they're only little girls."  
  
Unrak rolled his eyes. "Kids."  
  
"Halt!" Everyone in the company stopped, looking ahead. Standing upon a sand dune was a figure, clothed in black up to her neck. Honey-colored hair flowed freely, a sword held in one hand. Silver glinted on the definetly feminine form's forehead, but even from this distance it was seen no scars disfigured a graceful face.  
  
"Ah. You must be Cthala." Polgara rode forth, looking at the girl critically. "You don't much look Angarak, if you ask me."  
  
"You know, Lady Polgara, I much noticed that myself. Do you think it must have something to do with my blood? I've noticed most Alorns have blonde hair."  
  
"Yes, they do at that. Unrak, why don't you give her a lift home?"  
  
"But, Lady Polgara, I don't know where she lives."  
  
"At the palace, silly boy."  
  
"The palace?"  
  
The girl's face became proud. "I am the daughter of the King of all Cthol Murgos, Urgit, and sister to the next heir, Kralak, Cthala, flower of the house of Urgit."  
  
Adrian looked to Geran. "House of Urgit?"  
  
"A lot of things changed when Eriond became the God of Angarak," he explained. "One of the minor changes was Urgit's line became a new dynasty seperate from that of the Urgas."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, are you getting up or not?" The two looked at the Alorn and Angarak, who were eyeing each other warily. "I don't bite, you know."  
  
"That's what all Alorns say." Cthala swung herself up behind him, ignoring the hand Unrak stretched out to pull her up. "But then again, I'm part Alorn myself, so, if you do bite, I'll bite back."  
  
"That sounds like an invitation."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. Did you know you look like an overgrown throw rug?"  
  
"And you look like an underfed scarecrow."  
  
Cthala grinned. "I can see we're going to get along just fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, I see you've brought our wayward sheep home." The King of Cthol Murgos was lounging on his chair as always, but now was dressed in a nice shade of blue instead of purple. "She tends to sneak off when no one's looking."  
  
"Father, did you--- Oh, hello." A young man walked in and bowed to them. The aforementioned Kralak, Adrian surmised. He was good-looking, with short black hair opposed to his sister's long golden tresses. Both of thier eyes were a violet brown, however, and they were both built light and speedy.  
  
"Did I offend your mother again? I don't think so. Kralak, this is Lady Polgara and her husband Goodman Durnik, thier daughters Polcirra and Polsara, Ancient Belgarath, your Uncle Prince Kheldar, Unrak of Cherek, Zakath, Emperor of Mallorea, his daughter Adrian-" Adrian was never going to get used to that, "- Larrendin and Mandoral of Asturia, and King Belgarion of Riva, as you certainly know."  
  
"Yes, father," Kralak said patiently, "I know. Cthala told me all about them."  
  
"But you haven't seen her until she got back five minutes ago."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ah, children, if we're done here?" Belgarath cleared his throat. "Urgit, Cthala's coming with us."  
  
Urgit began to protest, but Cthala stepped up, a disgusted expression on her face. "Oh, father, shut up," she told him. "I'm nearly seventeen, and you've been protecting me far too long. You have no idea what I've been doing. Did you know your dear sweet daughter has already killed a man? Ten, if you want to be exact. This month, at least."  
  
Urgits eyes were wide. "What?"  
  
"Grolims, Father. Ones who haven't accepted Eriond yet and decided the sacrifice of the Jewel of the House of Urgit would entice him back. I don't know about ou, father, but I didn't exactly relish the idea of my heart roasting on a bed of coals."  
  
Urgit wordlessly stood and embraced her. Cthala grinned. "Why father, you're taking this much better than I expected. Now sit down old man, and get me someone to help me with my packing."  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you always order your father around like that?" The four girls all gathered in Cthala's room, helping her pack and chit-chatting in tradition of young girls. Cirra sat crosslegged on the floor, Sara on the windowsill, and Adrian sitting upside-down style on the bed. They watched Cthala pack, the Murgo girl much quicker than they.  
  
Cthala laughed. "Not always. Just when he's being stubborn. It gets my point across and keeps him quiet. I like that Unrak with you."  
  
"Oh, do you now?" Sara's head popped up, and she grinned. "After a while, he might become a bit un *bear* able."  
  
"He's definetly beary different," Adrian chuckled.  
  
"I think he's bearly got an unpleasant bone in him," Cirra quipped. The three girls collapsed in giggles. Cthala rolled her eyes.   
  
"I know exactly what you're talking about, and I see it as a boon, myself. You three are just jealous that------"  
  
Whatever they were jealous of, the girls never found out. Three men all in black kicked down the ground-level door, each with a sabre. Fluid as a cat, Cthala drew one from under her bed, ushering the other girls back. "Do any of you know how to use a weapon?"  
  
Sara's answer sent one of them men sprawling, though she barely even touched them. Cthala apparently took that for an answer, and began fighting the first one sword to sword, matching blow for blow. Finally Cthala was proved the better swordsman as her light blade ran cleanly through the first one.  
  
Adrians mind was whirling however, and she briefly remembered the throwing skills her deceased grandfather had once taught her. Grabbing a knife from the bed, she hurled it right over Cthala's head, the blade penetrating to the hilt in the third assassin's chest.  
  
Cthala blinked, then her face split in a grin. "Well, Adrian, it was a bit sudden, but, I knew you were all right."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"Nothing, father."  
  
"Cthala, you ready to go?"  
  
The golden-haired Angarak smiled at her red-haired companion. "All set, Unrak," she assured him. "Now get up there, Larrendin and Mandoral are waiting." She turned and watched her father go back inside, her stomach falling a little. Cthala swallowed, not sure she liked this. She had been used to having to fight her whole life, but now that she did not have to....well, it was disconcerting.  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Not really. Didn't I tell you to get up there already? Even Adrian and Cirra are ahead of us, and they go slower than anyone with all the talking they do."  
  
"I thought they were your friends."  
  
"They are. I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"And would you tell me the truth if I asked you something personal?"  
  
"Of course. Cthala doesn't lie."  
  
Unrak took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Do you love me like I love you?"  
  
Violet eyes met hardened blue. "Of course." They sealed the agreement with a kiss, unnoticed by the rest of the party.  
  
((A/N- AWWWWW! Ok, well, anyways, I've got my mother reading Polgara the Sorceress now...I made her read the Belgariad...she read the Mallorean and Belgarath herself....She told me if I didn't get her Polgara soon, she's kill me, so I gave it to her. Who wouldn't? Oh, and Point of Fact- My mother is NOTHING like Adrian's. Thank God. Oh dear, I'm rambling...oh well, please R/R, as always!)) 


	11. On The Road Again

((A/N- Well, newest chapter. This one explains my theory on how Adrian's jumping worlds is possible, and Vella appears briefly. Also, the reason we never really saw a mother-daughter reunion between Adrian and Cyradis is because Cyradis had to go back to Mallorea.Ok, well, anyways, I'm a bit down tonight, but I may cheer up as the chapter goes on. Enjoy!))  
  
  
The party was on its way to Mallorea by land, up through upper Cthol Murgos and Mishrak ac Thull. Belgarath rode in front, of course, muttering continually how much he missed his tower. Polgara and Durnik came next, followed by the twins. Behind them always rode Mandoral and Larrendin, laughing and joking all the way. Zakath and Silk seperated the children, often discussing Silk's exploits energetically. Geran and Adrian came next, and behind them, Unrak and Cthala. The last four were quite happy to be last, even if it meant having Cirra and Sara out of speaking range.  
  
Adrian, naturally, had been the first to know about Unrak and Cthala's budding romance, and had admiringly kept the information away from Cirra and Sara. After all, she didn't really think they needed to know. She reflected upon this as she rode, her new steed Arianna munching on the sparse plants whenever she thought she coud get away with it.  
  
Belgarath had taken to instructing Geran and she in the Will and the Word, sometimes letting them make loud noises, earning looks of disapprovement from Polgara. Geran immediatly picked up the basics, and helped Adrian struggle along. Not too long after, though, both had become proficient.  
  
They had just crossed the Nadrak border the previous day, as Silk needed to check on his financial position. Adrian made a mental note to herself that, should she ever go back, bring Silk some ideas on modern marketing from her world. She giggled, picturing Silk as president of some mega-million-dollar company.  
  
"Something funny?" Geran glanced at her, his face curious.  
  
"Just thinking," she replied. She nudged Arianna into a bit of a faster pace, noticing her father and Silk were a bit farther ahead. Geran imitated her, glancing back to the two behind them.   
  
There were a number of these little snippets of conversation on the way, and eventually, despite Adrian's best efforts, Polcirra and Polsara had found out about Cthala and Unrak. However, it hadn't really mattered. Cirra made the mistake of teasing Cthala about it and the Murgo girl had had one of the Daughters of Sorcery by the throat in the blink of an eye. Larrendin and Unrak had managed to smooth the whole thing over, though, and by the time the party had reached Gar og Nadrak, things were running smoothly again.  
  
"Belgarath, you old goat, what're you up to now?" The group had found a place to stay for the night, and Belgarath had managed to spirit Adrian and Cthala from the rest of the group to talk, and each of them were dressed in the outifts of the Nadrak women. The trio turned, Adrian's eyes widening with recognition and glee.  
  
"Beldin," the old sorceror said sourly, scratching at his food-spotted tunic. "I might ask you the same thing. Help me with these two, will you?" He gestured to the girls, and Beldin took Cthala's leash, a hawk with lavendar bands sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Belgarath, something's afoot," the hunchback said gravely. "Even living in the wilderness I've heard about this one-" he jerked his gnarled thumb at Adrian, "-and not all of it's good. You do know who the Child of New Night is, don't you?"  
  
"No," came the reply.  
  
Beldin snorted. "Typical." He paused a moment to scratch himself, then continued. "It's her mother."  
  
Adrian stopped. "WHAT?!"  
  
Both men and Cthala turned to stare at her. Adrian strode up, reaching her full height, nearly as tall as the Murgo girl. She looked Beldin straight in the eye, her voice deadly so "Repeat."  
  
"Your pseudo-mother is the Child of New Night."  
  
It was at that point Adrian said some things that any lady probably should not know.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Belgarath looked up to the sky, scratching at his beard. Adrian noticed some Nadraks starting to stare, but Cthala took charge first.  
  
"C'mon, I won't sell myself, old man," she said brusquely. With that, she began tugging Beldin away, the hawk on his shoulder making sounds very much akin to laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're not. I won't have my Adrian in any harm."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I forbid it."  
  
"Forbid? 'My Adrian' is one thing, but forbid is quite another." 


	12. The FULL On The Road Again

((A/N- AAAAARGH!!!! It cut off the rest of the chapter!! GRRR...Oh well, here it is..))  
  
  
"Poor choice of words. But you're not dancing. Some man will want you and try to kill you when you refuse."  
  
"Geran, this is Gar og Nadrak. No one's going to attack a woman."  
  
"Please. I'll go insane with worry."  
  
"You are insane, if you think I'm listening." Adrian stood, her arms crossed across her leather, eyes hard and cold as agates. "I've got a reputation to uphold, you know. Aiden Namir never listened, so why should Adrian be any different? I;m not listening, Geran."  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "Will you stop being so stubborn?"  
  
"Will you stop being so overprotective?"  
  
"I hardly think so."  
  
"Well, in that case, I think being stubborn runs in my family." Adrian got up, walking into the Nadral tavern. She took her seat between Belgarath and Beldin, surveying the room through narrowed eyes. She leaned over to Beldin, thinking he'd be able to answer her questions. "Beldin?"  
  
"Hr? What?"  
  
"I've got some questions about all this. Would you be willing to listen?"  
  
"As long as your mouth isn't as big as your hips."  
  
"Trust me, nothing can be bigger than my hips. But anyways, I mean, how did I get here? In my world, this world is all a fantasy world, unreal and intangible. But yet here it is. Can you tell me anything?"  
  
Beldine leaned back and scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "You know, that's a fair question, Adrian. It's something that's even boggled me since I first heard of all this. But I've got a theory on it.  
  
"You see, there are many worlds in the universe beside this one. Millions, infinite worlds exist. And though there isn't anything obvious between them, there are ties. Imagination are those ties. My theory is, that these people, like this David Eddings, and those other authors you;ve been talking about-- James Clemens, Anne Bishop, Margaret Haydon, JRR Tolkein, Morgan Llewellyn, Anne McAffery, Philip Pullman-- are really our link between worlds. Thier fantasy books are actually true stories of another world, linking them together. Adrian, I once read a book about something called the Mafia, on some odd place called Earth. I never believed it, but here you are."  
  
"So," Adrian said slowly, "you're saying these authors' stories aren't really thier own? They just know about things that happened somewhere else and wrote them down, thinking they were thier own creations?"  
  
"Exactly. And the way you got to that Earth place and back here was a rift in the borders between the two." Beldin nodded enthusiastically. "And the same thing happened with your mother."  
  
"She's not my mother..." Adrian fought back tears. She shook her head, a sad smile. "I have not been able to see my true mother yet, but once I get to Mallorea, it's first on my list." She slammed a fist down on the table. "I can't believe they sent her back to Mallorea, all because she was sick!"  
  
Adrian was about to continue, but a dark haired woman walked up to her. Adrian stared. "H-Hello Vella."  
  
Vella smiled. "Hello, Adrian. I've been hearing a lot about you." She pressed something into Adrian's hand. "Read it in your room," she whispered. "I've been carrying it for about a week now. Your mother seems to still have some vestiges of Seeing."  
  
Adrian looked up at Vella, and impulsively threw her arms around her. Then she retreated to her room, stopping in the doorway. "Sara...Mandoral. Sorry."'  
  
The two broke the kiss abruptly, Polsara's cheeks flaming and Mandoral straightening his tunic again and again. "It was just a kiss," the honey-haired girl muttered. "It wasnt like it was anything improper."  
  
Adrian laughed. "Oh, get out of here, you two." She smiled as the couple was more than happy to do as she said, hurrying out past her. Adrian sighed, plopping on her bed, the last in a row of four. Eagerly, she opened the folded parchment in her hand, wondering briefly why it was folded and not in a scroll.  
  
'Adrian, my blossom, I do fear this has to be brief. I love thee more than anything, and so I have to give thee this warning. Thine foster mother is here with me. I pray thee to stay away from Mal Zeth, being as corruption can be smelled on her like a cesspool on a hot day. Do not come to Mal Zeth.'  
  
The paper tumbled from her hand.  
  
  
((A/N- Well, I did cheer up for a moment. That was the little kiss scene with Sara. I do love making her squirm....Oh well, R/R! Momma's threatening to ground me, but I'llt ry and be on for you guys! Your reviews are what keeps this thing running, because I lose faith in myself easily and then I stuff things in the closet and think I'm stupid to carry them on...So thank you guys SO MUCH!  
  
Duchess-chan)) 


	13. In The Eyes of Anita

((A/N- Sorry for being away so long, had to go to my uncles and then my other uncle was in the hospital, then my moniter fuse blew and its been one thing after another... But anyways...Guess who's back.....back again.....Duchess' back....tell a friend...sorry, that songs been running through my head ^_^ Although I dont like Eminem that much. Anyways, do me a favor and if you've EVER read 'The Vampire Chronicles' by Anne Rice, review my friend Saria Raea's "Jolene de'Arwette" story, pleeease? It's good, but no one's reviewed. I like it. But don't forget about me, I love reviews too!! ^_^))  
  
  
It really was strange, this feeling inside, Anita mused. What a funny thing love was. And if that whore the Empress couldn't take it, well screw her, she thought. Anita loved this black haired, green eyed man who called himself Kal Toran. Kal... According to Aiden's books about this place, Kal meant "King and God". How fitting for the king and god of her heart.  
  
It didn't matter to Anita if the guy truly thought he was the heir of a god. Ohhhh no. Jesus, everything else about this place was topsy-turvy, so maybe Toran was a god...and if so... well, Anita didn't have any reservations about becoming a goddess.  
  
The relationship had started the first day Anita had arrived in Mal Zeth. She had come with some overgrown brute named Barak and a woman who never seemed to get tired of the color lavendar. Her name was Laurelle or Linsey or something, Anita thought. Lindsey....Liz...Liselle? Yes, that was it, Liselle.   
  
At any rate, Liselle had come with an eight year-old girl named Dhracia whom she had introduced as her daughter. For some reason she kept calling the girl Gossamer. Crazy people, Anita decided. But on thier arrival at Mal Zeth, Gossamer, or Goss, and she was called, had slipped away and couldn't be found. Anita had grudgingly helped to find the girl, and succeeded when she came upon Gossie facing a dark stranger with only a thin rapier.  
  
After Anita had gotten the girl to put the weapon away, she and the stranger got to talking. She found his eyes hypnotizing, and soon found herself telling him everything about Aiden and herself. He introduced himself as Toran, son of Torak. Anita had laughed, knowing enough about Aidens fantasy world to know Torak was an evil god. No, he had insisted, he was really the son of Torak-- not biologically, but he had been trained for it at about the same time the Godslayer had begun moving about the world. He also escorted her to the palace, telling her more on the way.  
  
Slowly they had begun to influence the palace together, making only Barak, Liselle, Goss, and that Empress suspicious. And now there was really nothing any of them could do about it, seeing as they were all locked safely away in a small manor house outside the city walls, under constant supervision. A message had escaped from Empress Cyradis to Aiden, but if Anita knew that girl, she'd come to Mal Zeth even faster if told not to.  
  
So she waited.  
  
((A/N- All right, Duchess is back, but Fate's Fortune is going to be put on hold for a little while. I know, I know, it's been 7 months, how much longer could it BE put on hold?? But you'll see why in a while, I hope. It all has to do with a certain, twisted little plot in my head. Now, don't get excited. I'm not exterminating it, though the option's slightly tempting. Just kidding. Bear with me, friends. Just please, no more calling for my blood..? )) 


End file.
